cigar smoke and sugar
by parksbornstan123
Summary: A quick save, as Spiderman, left him with the scent of cigar smoke and sugar. The scent of a home that wasn't Aunt May's, but still important. An omega, and a rather familiar one at that. The new CEO of Oscorp seems to have caught Spiderman's eye. (Parksborn, Omegaverse, Webbverse, Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**okay hng**

**here we go, an abo parksborn au boios,**

**omega!harry and alpha!peter bc i make the rules with this fic y ee t**

**cross-posted on ao3 under anon**

* * *

The daily meetings and lunches were a common occurrence, they'd meet there, get something to eat, and then they would be off, maybe to a park or something.

Until they weren't.

One day, without any warning, Harry just didn't come. Peter brushed it off as him being busy or his father keeping him back that day. But then, Harry didn't come anymore. He didn't tell Peter.

In fact, Peter got nothing from Harry.

The people at Osborn wouldn't let him in, Harry wouldn't answer any texts or calls.

There was nothing anywhere about him passing away, nothing of him getting hurt.

Nothing.

It kinda hurt Peter, in a way.

When Peter had gone to Oscorp to find out about his father's experiments and in turn got his spider powers, he had hoped that he could at least get a small glimpse of the boy.

Nope.

Then he became Spiderman and presented as an Alpha.

Soon enough, he learned that Harry had been carted off to some boarding school and had all of his contacts cut off. Including him.

Thanks, Norman Osborn!

A few years passed, and a quick save, as Spiderman, left him with the scent of cigar smoke and sugar. The scent of a home that wasn't Aunt May's, but still important.

An omega, and a rather familiar one at that.

It was something that happened often- a pedestrian walked out into traffic and a car was coming. According to procedure- he swung down, grabbed the person, and deposited them on the roof of a nearby building. They had a hood on, shading over their face, but they're still was something that made him question if he knew this one, this person.

The fear-scent coming from the omega was enough to tell that they were frazzled enough by the debacle. Peter stepped toward them with a small sigh. "You should really look both ways before you cross the street, lest you get squashed."

"I was kinda in a hurry, Spiderman." They huffed, crossing their arms.

"Still, a hurry doesn't-"

"If I'm being chased, I'm sure that's warrant enough to be running across the street."

"What?"

A groan. "I said-" They paused for a moment before taking off their hood and sunglasses. "I was being chased by some people- Paparazzi, I'd assume, but I can never be too careful-"

"Harry Osborn?" Peter asked quietly, eyes widening behind the mask.

"Yeah, son of Norman Osborn? New CEO of Oscorp? That's me." He shrugged, the fear scent had begun to die down, "Managed to sneak out after the old man passed. He had me carted back here so I could take over or whatever."

"What? Norman-" This wasn't happening.

"Yep. He's gone," A slow, shaky breath, "Some disease. Press was probably the ones chasing me before you swooped in and saved the day, Spiderboy. Surprised they found me out so quickly." Harry grumbled, "How do I get down now?"

"Where do you need to go?" Peter stood up straight ready to help.

"Probably the Oscorp building," -Harry waved off Peter as was about to offer a swing over- "But I want some more time on my own before they put guards out on me. I just want to get back down on the street."

"Don't you think that with the paparazzi-"

"How do I get down."

"Fire escape. Now don't jump into oncoming traffic again-"

"Got it, mom." Harry climbed down onto the ladder and was gone.

Peter's face flushed. Stupid 6th-grade crush.

* * *

To be honest, it wasn't very long before Harry got himself in trouble again. Cornered by a group of alphas, the omega wasn't very happy. Spiderman once again swooped down and saved him.

The alphas were webbed up for attempting to do anything to him.

"Wow, once more, Spiderboy. Congrats on saving a billionaire twice in one day." A beat of silence. "I wanna go home now." The omega in the boy was speaking up a bit there, and both Peter, Harry's old best friend, and the alpha in him wouldn't let him walk back like this. Not in this state.

Peter grabbed him and swung to the Osborn mansion. There wasn't a peep from him until he told him what balcony to drop off at. He placed him down on the stone outcropping and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Harry quickly said his thanks and rushed inside, leaving Peter alone, crouching on the stone railing.

It had been years since he had visited this place, but from what he could see through the windows, nothing had changed.

He watched for a second before jumping from the balcony and swinging away.

* * *

Peter sat in front of Gwen Stacy, having stopped for a quick lunch at a local restaurant. It had been a few days since the Harry incident, and Peter was still reeling.

"You smell different," The beta remarked, looking him in the eye. "You seem rather happy." She placed her fork down on the napkin, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah," Peter began but stopped, unsure of what to say.

"You gonna tell me who's caught your eye?" She smiled, making him freeze.

"How did you know?"

Gwen snorted. "Your scent. You're excited about something. The Peter I know hasn't been this excited since we had first gotten together."

"You're right."

"See? I'm smart." She took a sip from her glass of water before humming and speaking again. "I might be heading out to Oxford. I have the chance of getting a scholarship."

"Oh."

"Mhm, just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Like, in England?"

"Yes, Peter," She sighed, "Now tell me about this person that you're so happy about."

"Well, uh, I just kinda met him as Spiderman, and he's kinda cute-" He wrung his hands as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Harry. Harry Osborn."

"Harry Osborn? The new CEO of Oscorp? As in my new boss?"

"Yeah, I used to be friends with him as kids. I saved him a few days ago, and I haven't seen him in years-" Peter said, "Did you know he's an Omega?"

"Omega... You just like him because he's an Omega?"

"No! No. I used to have a crush on him before he disappeared, anyway. It... May have come back full force when I saw him again, I guess." Peter rested his chin on his hand. "Maybe it's partly because he's an Omega, but still."

Gwen laughed softly. "What? You gonna go after him?"

"You mean try to court him?"

"Yeah. A few alphas have tried to already. Felicia has turned them all down by his request. I doubt you could get one past her."

"Peter Parker probably couldn't. But Spiderman probably can." Peter said with a smile. He stood up, placing some cash on the table. "That should pay for it."

"Peter?"

"I've got something to do!" He replied, dashing out the door to the restaurant and out onto the streets of New York.

Gwen shook her head exhaustedly before standing to go to her interview.

* * *

Spiderman sat down on the railing of the balcony, swinging his legs back and forth. He watched the streets below, searching for anything he might need to handle. He almost didn't notice when the boy he was waiting for leaned his arms on it, blue eyes watching as well.

The scent of cigar smoke and sugar was back.

"Well, it's a surprise that Spiderman, New York's hero, came to see me." Harry laughed, and Peter was glad there was a scent blocker on his suit. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright from the other day." Peter sputtered out.

Harry gave him an incredulous look, "Alright then, Spiderboy." A smile. "And it's not because I'm an impressionable omega?"

"No!" Peter spoke, "I just wanted to-"

"You have the stance of an Alpha, despite you having some sort of scent canceler. Pretty obvious."

"No, Harry, I-"

A chuckle. "It's fine. I don't like being pushed around, but hey, a hero on my side is pretty good for me. Now, shoo before I change my mind. And it's Mr. Osborn to you."

"Oh, alright, but-"

An eyebrow raised.

"Fine."

* * *

Spiderman began to visit Harry Osborn often, and the omega was fine with it. Peter was immensely happy about everything, and Gwen was just very confused.

All Peter needed was a present.

* * *

**1\. sorry if theyre ooc at all, i tried my best lol**  
**2\. if you enjoyed, pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How long have you been visiting him?" Gwen's voice crackled through the phone.

"Almost a month." Peter replied, narrowly avoiding a person jogging by.

A hum. "And just now, you decide to court him?"

He laughed. "Hey, maybe I wanted him to know I didn't want him for his money." He kicked a rock across the sidewalk, "And to make sure I still even wanna court him in the first place."

"And do you?" Gwen asked after a moment of shuffling.

"Yeah."

"What are you starting with?"

"Dunno, just gonna walk to some store and see what they have." Peter said, moving the phone to his other ear. "I'll figure something good out."

"He's rich, right?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that while looking." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smirking. She hung up right as he approached a small store.

Peter entered through the door (because, where else, the wall?) his eyes gazing around for something that maybe Harry would like.

What do you court omegas with?

Something they like?

What did Harry like?

Harry could probably easily buy anything Peter could with all of the money he gets from just the Spiderman photos, which was probably what Gwen was talking about. And even if the item was with love, he wouldn't be surprised if Harry just ignored it.

Peter paused. Aunt May was an omega. What would Aunt May like? She loved cooking, and he was sure if he made something for her-

Cookies?

Would Harry even care for cookies?

Well, there was only one way of knowing, Peter guessed.

* * *

"I'm home, Aunt May!" Peter called, dropping his backpack off by the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back. Nice.

He made his way into the kitchen, resting his arms on the counter. He smiled at his aunt. "Hey, can I see your chocolate chip cookie recipe?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged anyway. "Over there in the box of recipes, as always." She went back to whatever she was cooking. "We should have everything to make them."

"Thanks, May." He went to dig through the box, intent on finding it.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked, but was met with silence. "A party? A show-"

"For a friend, Aunt May."

"Must be some friend."

"May."

"Alright, alright." She laughed, "Would you like me to help?"

Peter chuckled back. "Of course."

"Now, first I need you to find a the ingredients on here- grab the flour, 3 eggs, sugar-"

Peter smiled fondly.

* * *

Spiderman shifted on his feet as he stood on the balcony, wondering if it was a good idea or not to leave the cookies there. Courting was confusing to him, as it involved getting the omega to like him, with gifts and items that they'd like.

But gifts weren't really what Peter thought would make an omega like him. He shrugged and placed the bag down in front of the door. It was a start.

And if Harry didn't want any more gifts, that would be alright. As long as Harry accepted him, it would be alright.

After a short moment of silence, Peter jumped from the balcony and swung off into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Osborn had been courted before. And he had turned every alpha and beta that approached him down.

At this point, he just had Felicia turn them down for him. The beta was fine with it, she just smiled and went on with her day.

Now, when a bag full of homemade cookies showed up on the balcony, he had to commend whoever climbed up there.

But upon seeing the small note attached to the bag, he had to accept it. It was from the webcrawler that seemed to be living on his doorstep. The note read "To a special Omega, from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The cookies were really good.

Harry brought them into Oscorp that day and shared them with his assistant, Felisha. A snack, something to eat. They were gone within the first few hours.

* * *

Harry leaned on the banister of the balcony, a cigarette in his fingers. He blew out a puff of smoke. The breeze was nice this evening, the sky clear save for a few white and puffy clouds.

It had only been a month since his father had confirmed it, but the tremors had begun to get worse. He was to die the same way that his father did. The Osborn Curse. Retroviral Hypodysplasia. It was to take over his body and slowly kill him from the inside out.

Why give any alpha that pain?

The first scabs of the sickness had begun to appear, well, at least the one on his neck. It was green, sickly, and gross. Harry resolved to begin to wear a scarf around it, to cover it up from prying eyes. He even wore it now, in fear that there was some camera on him.

It was then he heard feet hit the balcony behind him. He chuckled, "It's not every day you're courted by New York's hero, right Spiderman?"

The shuffling of feet. "How did you know it was me?"

"What other person would be on my balcony this late?" Harry twirled the cigarette in his hand. "Other than someone trying to murder me, but what murderer would climb fifty stories and not have already killed me? And how would I have not noticed them?"

"Uh," Spiderman began, but trailed off, "It's not that healthy to smoke."

A snort. "Like I don't know that." Harry hummed, "The cookies were pretty good-" Amazing- "I gave one to Felicia. She said they were good too. There aren't any left though."

Spiderman laughed. "Good, my Aunt and I made them. I didn't tell her who they were for. Not just yet."

"Not yet?"

"Nope."

Harry rolled his eyes, snuffing out the cigarette. "Why court me?"

"What? Why would I court you?"

"Mhm."

"Dunno, just felt like it?"

Harry laughed curtly. "There seems like there's more to this than just feeling like it. There always is."

"No, but I have my reasons. I like you, I guess."

"I'd hope so. Don't need some gold digger trying to steal my father's money, or mine, now, I guess."

Spiderman gasped, "Like you'd ever think I would do that!?"

Harry shrugged. "You never know. You'd be surprised how many people go after me for my money and an easy omega."

A moment of silence.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"What?"

* * *

Harry did not expect to be swinging through the city like this today. Actually, he really wasn't planning to do anything today. Maybe get a drink, wait for Spiderman to maybe give him more cookies.

And now, he was halfheartedly trying not to scream as Spiderman swung him around New York, high above the streets and people. It was different when he was saved. Not now when he was literally being thrown around New York City. The hero kept telling him that he would be fine, that he wouldn't be dropped, but Harry was still scared half to death. It wasn't fun in the slightest.

They stopped on one of the taller buildings- Harry really didn't care what one it was at that moment- not at the top, but on a outcropping not far below it. He was scared, and that was way too much for him. "Why?!"

Spiderman appeared behind him, hanging from a web. "What ever do you mean?" Harry could hear the smirk in his tone.

"You just threw me around the city!" He yelled, waving his hands around wildly.

"But I didn't drop you!"

"Yeah, but you could've!-" He stopped, turning on his heel. "What if..." He reached for the man's neck, about ready to begin to peel the mask off.

"Don't!" Spiderman gasped, almost falling off the thin web that was somehow holding all his weight. How did he even do that?

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to take your mask off fully. I'm not going to reveal your identity or whatever. Just for a moment-" He could tell that the alpha was uncomfortable as he peeled the mask off bit by bit, enough that he could see his lips. The alpha's scent hit him full force, something familiar that he couldn't place, not just yet. He shook his head to clear his mind for a moment before kissing him.

Everything that was around them blurred, the kiss the only thing on his mind. Harry pulled back, Spiderman letting out a desperate whine. "What? You wanted more or something?"

Spiderman hmphed, curling down off the web and onto his feet. He sat down, pulling the other close to him. "Sit."

Harry complied, sitting down. He found himself entranced by the alpha's scent once more; he tried to keep himself from burying his face in the alpha's neck. It didn't work. Spiderman smelt safe, like a warm, loving home that would be there for him if he needed something. And to be honest, that's what Harry wanted.

But why give any alpha that pain?

Harry suddenly pulled back, alert and in control again. He stood on shaky feet, his head swimming. "I want to go back."

"Harry, are you-"

"I want to go back."

"Did I do or say something-"

"Please."

"Of course."

* * *

They were back within minutes, Harry shooing off the vigilante before he could protest anymore. After collapsing on the bed, he crumbled.

He was going to die, and the hero wouldn't know it. He was falling for the hero, making all of this way too complicated. He stayed for a moment before coming to a decision.

The hero would never know.

Harry would find a cure and Spiderman wouldn't know that he was sick until he was cured. Of course.

Then there would be no need to worry.

* * *

**let harry fall for spiderman 2k19**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres the next chapter lol**

**also half the time idk whether or not to use peter or spiderman as his name when he's spiderman and its in peter's pov smh. so you get to see two different names for him :)**

**wow more notes. i have completely forgotten how harry's desk works for some reason? so i may have changed it to something more of a computer than it was in the movie lol.**

* * *

"Felicia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about the Osborn Curse?" Harry tapped the desk lightly, ignoring the paperwork that littered it.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn."

"First, I've told you to call me Harry. And second, did my father ever work on a cure for the curse?"

"Of course, Harry," Felicia began, "It was always his first goal with Oscorp. A cure was researched for years."

"Then have they reached anything yet?"

"All of the data was deleted years ago, sir."

"Oh," He whispered, "Pool some money into researching more. Tell me if they need anything."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Spiderman sat on the banister, watching the boot of the apartment. He held a bag in his hand, this time it was some leftover brownies from a small get-together that May had hosted. Peter had taken them in hopes that Harry would enjoy them.

He rapped lightly on the door, wondering if Harry was home or not. No answer lead to him thinking that the CEO was at Oscorp. Of course he would be.

His new goal was to get to Oscorp.

By the time he had reached the building, the streetlights had begun to turn on, the buildings beginning to glow as the day turned into night. He clung to the windows, peering in to see if Harry was there. And he was. Peter slightly knocked on the glass, startling the omega who looked back at him with wide eyes, which turned into a glare.

Harry stood and opened the window. "What the hell was that for? Actually, why the hell are you here?"

Spiderman jumped down into the room, shrugging. "Wanted to see you. And, you weren't back at the house-"

"So you decide to disturb me while I'm trying to work?"

"Yes. I brought brownies?" He smiled, holding up the bag for emphasis.

Harry quickly grabbed the bag. "I'll be taking these, thank you- But, shoo now. I'm busy." He stalked back to the desk, sitting back down and throwing the bag haphazardly on it.

Peter walked up behind him, peering down at the table. "So your desk is like a computer screen?"

Harry jumped again, swiping out of several things he had open and wrapping a scarf around his neck. He seemed nervous. "Yes. Kinda. Why are you still here? Don't you have some random jaywalker to catch, Spiderboy?"

"I'm here because I want to be." Peter hummed, ignoring the closed out tabs in favor of the scarf. "Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Because I was cold."

"And now that you're wearing it, you're fine?"

"Yes." If looks could kill, Peter would be dead.

"Is there anything I can do-"

"I'm fine, sir. You've done what you wanted to do, right?" Harry huffed, looking about ready to slam his head into the table.

Peter nodded, resolving to push up his mask a little above his mouth so his nose could be seen. He decided to nose his way around the scarf to the omega's neck and scent gland. He could feel Harry tense up for a moment until he leaned back.

"Needy alpha." He whimpered, but it wasn't in a growl. Peter knew that Harry seemed to be under a lot of stress, but he didn't know why. And he wanted to fix that.

"But you need to calm down, rest."

Harry pretty much pushed him away as he sat up and his attention focused completely on the desk. "This is more important than being relaxed, I need to get the funding out, and they're starting testing tomorrow-"

"Retroviral hypodysplasia?" Peter read aloud, noticing a tab left open on the screen of the desk. As soon as he said it, Harry swiped out of it, ignoring the question and looking at some discarded paperwork. "What is that?" Soft blue eyes fixated on him. Harry looked absolutely exhausted as he sat quiet, probably thinking. "Well?"

"A disease." He whispered, saying it slowly as if he was trying to leave something out of it. He chose his words carefully, it seemed. "My father had it. It's what he died from. He always looked for a cure in any possible situation. Most of his work on Oscorp was just a way to find a cure." Harry leaned back in the chair, sighing. "I'm going to put together some money to continue whatever research that he had that wasn't deleted. It's the least I can do. But with all the other budget problems, I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Was it contagious? Do you have it?" Spiderman looked at him worriedly, having pulled down his mask over his mouth once more.

"No, it wasn't contagious." Harry took a deep breath, "And, no, I don't have it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. So Harry wouldn't die from whatever this disease was. Then his phone buzzed.

"What was that?"

"My aunt. I have to go home."

Harry nodded, looking back to the table of paperwork he had to do. No answer.

Spiderman lept out the window and into the night.

So he could get Aunt May some eggs.

Had Harry lied to Spiderman? Yes. But, it was only to keep the alpha from worrying any more than he had been.

There had been no new leads on what could be done to help his disease. They would be taking a sample of his blood tomorrow, and the budget problems he had were real. He put his head into his hands and groaned.

He fished the odd box that his father gave him out of his pocket, flipping it around his hand for the thousandth time. Norman had said it contained info on the cure, maybe something would work in the long run. But he couldn't figure out how to work it. Was it some hologram? A mini computer? Did he have to connect it to a TV?

He placed it off to the side on his desk, his attention turning back to the paperwork.

A new tab on the table caught his attention. And it had opened a multitude of tabs all about the cure. Spiders being a prominent feature of it.

He began to read through each and every tab, and each of them had one thing in common.

Either it be Mary or Richard-

Or Peter-

The Parkers were prominent in the search for this cure.

After a while, a voice had been heard from the doorway. "Harry?" It was Felicia.

"Yes?" He asked, still reading through.

She walked up to his desk, placing down some papers. "We have some leftover funding that seemed to be forgotten once the repairs on the tower were finished after the incident with Dr. Connors."

"Is it enough to start the research?" Harry asked hopefully, grabbing one of the papers with fervor.

"No," Felicia spoke, making Harry deflate and begin to place the paper down. "But, it's enough to help us."

Harry stood, nodding. "Send that funding to the research immediately. Are you sure there is nothing about the spiders left?"

Felicia froze. "We got rid of all the spiders after Dr Connors left the building, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Not that I know of." Felicia shook her head sadly. "I can try my best to see if anything about them turns up."

"Thank you." He whispered, grabbing his coat. "Can you see if any other projects have extra funding that they aren't using? And if there are, please move it to the research." He walked to the door, stopping in the doorway. "And, Felicia? Can you send for Peter Parker to come in tomorrow morning if possible? I need to speak with him."

"Of course."

Harry left the room, and if his assistant, or anyone else, noticed the scent of alpha on him, they said nothing, perhaps in fear of being yelled at.

He was going to listen to Spiderman and get some rest, calm down.


End file.
